Feca
=Introduction= Fecas have evolved in other ways during the last 1,000 years. After all, having possession of some of the most precious objects in the World of Twelve is bound to change anyone. They have elevated their magic to the grace of an art, but it is as precise as a science and their shields are like a fifth limb - in fact, many people say that their shields have lives of their own. It's a good example of the admiration Fecas bring out in people, and a good example of the idiotic myths that still exists in the World of Twelve. Fecas disciples are often associated with Otomai's Disciples. The Feca's shield protects from injury and even death. Fecas are loyal protectors. They hold an important place in groups of adventurers because of their protective powers - not to mention their skill with a staff. For generations, the fecas have prided themselves on guarding what treasure wise men have entrusted them with. =Feca Class Spells= The class spells available to members of the Feca class are: =Key Information= * Role: Magical Defender. * Strike power: Average. Can't inflict high frontal damage. * Flexibility: Good. They have a range of versatile actions, but need space to move around to use them properly! * Cooperation: Good. They're effective both in attack and in defence, where they make use of Glyphs. * Place in combat: Front line. Their Glyphs work especially well here. * Suitable Targets: Mobile enemies with low HP (Bats, for example) * Unsuitable Targets: Creatures with high HP which cannot be killed quickly with the number of Glyphs Fecas have at their disposal (Aggressive Boars, for example.) Specialities in spell branches * Fire: Offensive spells and Glyphs deal high levels of damage over time (Glowing Glyph, for example). * Water: Spells which assist and boost allies (Reinvigorating Glyph, for example). * Earth: Protect and damage-reduction spells, sometimes requiring a high level of concentration from the caster (Poigne Terreste, for example). * Support: Versatile spells to control enemies (Truce, for example) or rebound damage. * CC: One-handed Staff and versatility in weapon choice. Practical tips * Use your Glyphs to injure your enemies, but also to make them go where YOU want them to go! * Fecas often use their shields for a pillow. This is fine, until you start doing it in the middle of a bloody fight! * It is said that Fecas have a special relationship with their sheep. There are even reports of Fecas and sheep intermarrying, long, long ago - but this sounds more like a nasty rumor. =History= The Feca class of Wakfu originated from the first Ankama title, Dofus, in which they focused on buffing allies with resistances, and used glyphs to do damage. Preview spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations, if not being dropped all together. =Trivia= Feca is an anagram of "café" which is French for coffee. It is said Feca was one of the first three classes released for Dofus and the creators named the classes after their favourite snacks. Though it was thought, during the Dofus beta, that possibly it was named for the long fights which would ensue with this class, and that you would need many, many cups of coffee to stay awake while the combat lasted. =External Links= *Feca at Wakfu's Official Site *Feca v2 Preview thread at Wakfu's official forums. *Feca at Dofus' Official Site *Feca at Dofus Wikia de:Feca Category:Class